interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
LI
=li-= * en: adj in compounds li-, lio-, leio- (* smooth) * ◊ lienteria etc. * -li◊ * en: see leder ???? * li¹ ???? * pt: art def o/a * en: def art the (* le¹ ) * li² ???? * pt: pron ele * en: pron him (* le² ) =liaison= * sub * liaison ???? * pt: n liaison [F * en: n liaison (1. “liaison between man and woman”; 2. Phonet.) =liana= * sub =Lias= * sub =liassic= * adj =libanese= * adj =libanese= * sub * libanese ???? * pt: sub/adj Libanês/esa * en: adj/n Lebanese =Libano= * sub n pr * Libano (lí-) ???? * pt: npr Líbano; * cedro del Libano cedro do Líbano * en: npr Lebanon (1. Lebanon Mountains; 2. state of Lebanon); * cedro del Libano cedar of Lebanon * ◊ libanese; Antilibano =libation= * sub * libation ???? * pt: n libação, libamento =libatorio= * sub * libatorio ???? * pt: n libatório =libellar= * v * libellar ???? * pt: v difamar * en: v to libel =libellista= * sub * libellista ???? * pt: n libelista * en: n libeler, libelist =libello= * sub * libello ???? * pt: n libelo (1. Lei difamação; 2. sátira) * en: n libel (1. Law; * 2. lampoon, satire) * ◊ libellista; libellar =libellula= * sub * libellula ???? * pt: n libélula, libelinha =liber= * sub =liberal= * adj =liberal= * sub * liberal¹ ???? * pt: adj liberal (1. generoso/a; 2. franco; 3. Pol.) * en: adj liberal (1. generous; 2. broadminded; 3. Pol.); * artes liberal liberal arts; * education liberal liberal education * ◊ liberalismo; liberalitate; liberalisar-liberalisation; illiberal-illiberalitate * liberal² ???? * pt: n liberal * en: n liberal =liberalisar= * v * liberalisar ???? * pt: v liberalizar * en: v to liberalize (* to make liberal) =liberalisation= * sub * liberalisation ???? * pt: n liberalização * en: n liberalization =liberalismo= * sub * liberalismo ???? * pt: n liberalismo * en: n liberalism =liberalista= * adj =liberalistic= * adj =liberalitate= * sub * liberalitate ???? * pt: n liberalidade (1. generosidade; 2. franqueza) * en: n liberality (1. generosity; 2. broadmindedness) =liberar= * v * liberar ???? * pt: v livrar, libertar * en: v to free, liberate; also: to release; * liberar de to free or deliver from =liberation= * sub * liberation ???? * pt: n liberação, libertação * en: n liberation =liberator= * adj =liberator= * sub * liberator ???? * pt: n libertador * en: n liberator =libere= * adj * libere ???? * pt: adj livre * en: adj free (* enjoying liberty; not compelled, hampered, restricted, etc.) * ◊ libertate-libertari-libertarismo, libertario, liberticida etc.; liberal; liberar-liberation, liberator =Liberia= * sub n pr =liberian= * adj =liberiano= * sub =libero= * sub =libero-excambismo= * sub =libero-excambista= * adj =libero-excambista= * sub =libertari= * adj * libertari ???? * pt: adj libertário/a * en: adj libertarian =libertario= * sub * libertario ???? * pt: n libertário * en: n libertarian =libertarismo= * sub * libertarismo ???? * pt: n libertianismo * en: n libertarianism =libertate= * sub * libertate ???? * pt: n liberdade * en: n liberty (* condition of being free, freedom); * poner in libertate to set free; * libertate de action liberty of action; * libertate de conscientia freedom or liberty of conscience; * libertate del pressa freedom or liberty of the press; * animales in libertate animals in freedom; * libertate civil civil liberty; * libertate del mares freedom of the seas; * prender le libertate de (facer un cosa) to take the liberty of (doing something); * prender se libertates con un persona to take liberties with someone =liberticida= * adj =liberticida= * sub * liberticida ???? * pt: n liberticida * en: n liberticide (* one who detroys liberty) =liberticidio= * sub =libertin= * adj * libertin ???? * pt: adj libertino/a * en: adj libertine * ◊ libertino-libertinage =libertinage= * sub * libertinage (-aje) ???? * pt: n libertinagem * en: n libertinage =libertinismo= * sub =libertino= * sub * libertino ???? * pt: n libertino (1. Hist. filho de liberto; 2. lascivo) * en: n libertine (1. Hist. son of a freedman; 2. freethinker; 3. licentious man) =liberto= * sub * liberto ???? * pt: n Hist. liberto * en: n Hist. freedman * ◊ libertin =libidine= * sub * libidine ???? * pt: n libido, libidinagem, lascívia =libidinose= * adj * libidinose ???? * pt: adj libidinoso/a =libidinositate= * sub =libido= * sub =libra= * sub * libra ???? * pt: n libra, 1. unidade do sistema monetário Inglaterra, Egipto, Irlanda, Líbano, Síria e Turquia; 2. unidade de massa e peso inglesa equivalente a 0,4535 kg * en: n pound; * libra sterling pound (* twenty British shillings) * ◊ libral, equilibre etc. * Libra ???? * pt: npr Astron. Balança * en: npr Astron. Libra, Balance =libral= * adj * libral ???? * en: adj libral (1. pertaining to the pound; 2. pertaining to Libra) =libration= * sub =libreria= * sub * libreria (-ía) ???? * pt: n 1. livraria; 2. biblioteca * en: n 1. library; 2. bookstore =librero= * sub * librero ???? * pt: n livreiro * en: n bookseller =libresc= * adj =librettista= * sub * librettista ???? * pt: n libretista * en: n librettist =libretto= * sub * libretto ???? * pt: n 1. Mus. libreto; 2. livrete, livrinho * en: n Mus. libretto * ◊ librettista =libriforme= * adj * libriforme ???? * en: adj Bot. libriform (* of the nature of liber) =librium= * sub =libro= * sub * libro ???? * pt: n livro * en: n 1. Bot. liber, bast; 2. book; * tenitor de libros bookkeeper; * tener le libros Accounting to keep books; * libro de cocina cookbook * ◊ librero; libreria; libretto; libriforme etc. =Libya= * sub n pr * Libya ???? * pt: npr Líbia * en: npr Libya * ◊ libyan-libyano; libyc =libyan= * adj * libyan ???? * pt: adj líbio/a * en: adj Libyan =libyano= * sub * libyano ???? * pt: n líbio * en: n Libyan =libyc= * adj * libyc (lí-) ???? * pt: adj líbico/a * en: adj Libyan * lic- ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ licentia; licite-illicite =licentia= * sub * licentia ???? * pt: n licença (1. permissão; 2. abuso de liberdade; 3. licenciatura, licenciamento (grau universitário entre bacharel e doutor) * en: n licence (1. permission, leave; also: as in “licence to bear firearms”; 2. abuse of liberty; 3. Univ. licentiate, licentiate’s degree); * licentia poetic poetic licence * ◊ licentiato; licentiose; licentiar-licentiamento =licentiamento= * sub * licentiamento ???? * pt: n licenciamento, despedida * en: n 1. licentiation, conferring the licentiate; 2. disbandment (of troops, etc.) * licentiando ???? * pt: n licenciando =licentiar= * v * licentiar ???? * pt: v licenciar, despedir, isentar * en: v 1. to license (* to give licence to); 2. to confer the degree of licentiate upon; 3. to disband (troops, etc.); also: to dismiss, discharge =licentiato= * sub * licentiato ???? * pt: n licenciado/a, despedido/a * en: n licentiate * * licentiose ???? * pt: adj licencioso/a * en: adj licentious; * conducta licentiose licentious conduct =licentiose= * adj =licentiositate= * sub * licentiositate ???? * pt: n licenciosidade * licere ???? * pt: n lazer, ócio, vagar =licet= * licet ???? * pt: licet [L * en: licet =lichen= * sub * lichen ???? * pt: n liquen (1. Bot.; 2. Patol.) * en: n lichen (1. Bot.; 2. Pathol.) * ◊ lichenoide; lichenose =lichenificar= * v =lichenification= * sub =lichenoide= * adj * lichenoide ???? * pt: adj liquenóide * en: adj lichenoid =lichenologia= * sub * lichenologia ???? * pt: n liquenologia =lichenose= * adj * lichenose ???? * pt: adj liquenoso/a * en: adj lichenous =licitar= * v =licitation= * sub =licite= * adj * licite (lí-) ???? * pt: adj licito/a * en: adj licit, lawful =lictor= * sub * lictor ???? * en: n Antiq. lictor =lido= * sub =Liechtenstein= * sub n pr =liechtensteinese= * adj =liechtensteinese= * sub =lied (pl: lieder)= * sub * lied ???? * pt: n lied [G * en: n Mus. lied ; * lieder npl lieder * lieder ???? * pt: n pl lieder [G =lienteria= * sub * lienteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n Patol. lienteria * en: n Pathol. lientery * ◊ lienteric =lienteric= * adj * lienteric ???? * pt: adj lienterico/a * en: adj lienteric =lift= * sub * lift ???? * pt: n lift [A * en: n elevator, lift =liga= * sub * liga ???? * pt: n liga (associação de pessoas, países, etc.) * en: n league (* association of persons, countries, etc.) =ligamento= * sub * ligamento ???? * pt: n Anat. ligamento * en: n Anat. ligament =ligamentose= * adj * ligamentose ???? * pt: adj ligamentoso/a * en: adj ligamentous =ligamine= * sub * ligamine ???? * pt: n liame, laço, vinculo * en: n tie, bond =ligar= * v * ligar ???? * pt: v ligar * en: v to bind (1. to tie; 2. as in “to bind books” ) * ◊ liga; ligamento-ligamentose; ligamine; ligatura; alligar; disligar; obligar; religar =ligase= * sub =ligation= * sub =ligator= * sub =ligatoria= * sub =ligatura= * sub * ligatura ???? * pt: n ligadura, atadura * en: n I. binding (1. act of binding; 2. bookbinding, binding of a book); II. splice, whipping, etc.; III. ligature (1. Surg.; 2. Print. combination of two letters; 3. Mus. tie, slur) =ligaturar= * v =lignage= * sub * lignage ???? * pt: n madeirada, madeiramento =lignator= * sub * lignee ???? * pt: adj ligneo/a =lignicole= * adj * lignicole ???? * en: adj lignicole, lignicolous =lignifere= * adj * lignificar ???? * pt: v 1. lenhar; 2. lignificar * en: v to lignify =lignificarse= * v =lignification= * sub * lignification ???? * pt: n lignificação * en: n lignification =ligniforme= * adj * ligniforme ???? * pt: adj ligniforme * en: adj ligniform =lignina= * sub * lignina ???? * pt: n Quim. lignina * en: n Chem. lignin =lignite= * sub * lignite ???? * pt: n Mineral. lignite, linhite * en: n Mineral. lignite, brown coal =lignitifere= * adj =ligno= * sub * ligno ???? * pt: n lenha * en: n wood (as in * “made of wood”); also: timber, lumber; * ligno contraplicate plywood * ◊ lignina; lignite; lignose-pyrolignose etc.; lignificar-lignification; lignicole etc.; ligniforme etc. =lignocellulosa= * sub =lignose= * adj * lignose ???? * pt: adj lenhoso/a * en: adj ligneous, woody =lignositate= * sub =ligroina= * sub =ligula= * sub =ligulate= * adj =liguliflores= * sub pl =ligulifolie= * adj =liguliforme= * adj =ligulina= * sub =ligure= * adj =ligure= * sub * ligure ???? * pt: sub/adj ligure * en: n/adj Ligurian * ◊ Liguria; ligustico; ligustro =Liguria= * sub n pr * Liguria ???? * pt: npr Liguria * en: npr Liguria * ligus- ???? * en: see ligure ???? =ligustico= * sub * ligustico ???? * pt: n linguístico * en: n Bot. lovage =ligustro= * sub * ligustro ???? * pt: n Bot. ligustro, alfena * en: n Bot. privet =lilac= * adj =lilac= * sub * lilac ???? * pt: n Bot. lilás * en: n Bot. lilac; also: attrib. lilac, lilaccolored =lili(i)flor= * adj =liliaceas= * sub pl * liliaceas ???? * pt: n Bot. Liliaceas * en: n Bot. Liliaceae =liliacee= * adj * liliacee ???? * pt: adj liliáceo/a * en: adj liliaceous, lilylike =lilial= * adj =lilio= * sub * lilio ???? * pt: n lírio * en: n lily; * lilio de aqua water lily * ◊ liliacee-liliaceas =Lilliput= * sub n pr * Lilliput ???? * pt: npr Lilliput, Lilipute =lilliputian= * adj * Lilliputian ???? * pt: adj liliputeano/a =lilliputiano= * sub * Lilliputiano ???? * pt: n liliputeano =lima (I)= * sub =lima (II)= * sub * lima¹ ???? * pt: n Bot. lima (fruto) * en: n lime (* fruit of the lime) * lima² ???? * pt: n lima (instrumento para raspar) * en: n file (as in * “wood file, metal file, nail file, etc.”) * ◊ limar-limator, limatura =limabile= * adj =limace= * sub * limace ???? * pt: n lesma, caracol * en: n snail; also: slug * ◊ limaciforme etc. =limaciforme= * adj * limaciforme ???? * en: adj snail-shaped, limaciform * limar ???? * pt: v limar * en: v to file (* to smooth with a file) =liman= * sub =limanda= * sub =limar= * v =limator= * sub * limator ???? * pt: n limador * en: n filer (* one who smoothes with a file) * limatrice ???? * pt: n limadora =limatura= * sub * limatura ???? * pt: n limadura * en: n 1. filing (* smoothing with a file); 2. filings, file dust =limbic= * adj =limbo= * sub * limbo ???? * pt: n limbo =limerick= * sub =limes= * sub =limetta= * sub * limi- ???? * en: see limite ???? =limicole= * adj * limiero ???? * pt: n Bot. limeiro =limiforme= * adj =liminal= * adj =liminar= * adj * liminar ???? * pt: adj limiar * en: adj 1. liminal (* pertaining to the threshold); also: Psychol.; 2. opening (as in “the opening pages”), preliminary =limine= * sub * limine ???? * pt: n limiar, soleira * en: n threshold * ◊ liminar; postliminio; preliminar; subliminal; eliminar =limitabile= * adj * limitabile ???? * pt: adj limitável * en: adj limitable =limitabilitate= * sub =limitar= * adj =limitar= * v * limitar¹ ???? * pt: adj limiar * en: adj limitary, limiting * limitar² ???? * pt: v limitar * en: v to limit =limitate= * adj * limitate ???? * pt: adj limitado/a * en: 1. pp of limitar ; 2. adj limited, restricted =limitation= * sub * limitation ???? * pt: n limitação * en: n limitation =limitative= * adj * limitative ???? * pt: adj limitativo/a * en: adj limitative =limitator= * sub =limite= * sub * limite (lí-) ???? * pt: n limite * en: n limit, boundary * ◊ limitar¹; limitar²-limitabile-illimitabile, limitation, limitative, limitate-illimitate, delimitar; limitrophe etc. =limitrophe= * adj * limitrophe (-mí-) ???? * pt: adj limítrofe * en: adj limitrophe; * limitrophe de adjacent to =limivore= * adj =limnanthemo= * sub =limnea= * sub =limnimetric= * v =limnimetro= * sub =limnivore= * sub =limnologia= * sub =limnologic= * adj =limnologista= * sub =limnologo= * sub =limnophile= * adj =limnoplancton= * sub =limo= * sub * limo ???? * pt: n limo, lama =limon= * sub * limon ???? * pt: n limão * en: n lemon (* fruit of the lemon tree) * ◊ limonada-limonadero; limoniero =limonada= * sub * limonada ???? * pt: n limonada * en: n lemonade =limonadero= * sub * limonadero ???? * en: n lemonade vendor =limoniero= * sub * limoniero ???? * pt: n limoeiro * en: n lemon tree =limonio= * sub =limonite= * sub =limosa= * sub =limose= * adj * limose ???? * pt: adj limoso/a, lamacento/a =limosella= * sub =limositate= * sub =limousine= * sub * limousine ???? * pt: n limousine [F * en: n Motoring sedan; * limousine pullman limousine * limpidar ???? * pt: v limpar =limpide= * adj * limpide ???? * pt: adj límpido/a * en: adj limpid * ◊ limpiditate * limpidessa ???? * pt: n limpeza =limpiditate= * sub * limpiditate ???? * pt: n limpeza * en: n limpidity, limpidness =limulo= * sub =linaceas= * sub pl =linacee= * adj =linaria= * sub * linceolo ???? * pt: n lençol =linea= * sub * linea ???? * pt: n linha (1. corda; 2. fio de linho; 3. raia, risco * en: n line (1. cord, rope; 2. fish or fishing line; 3. linear mark, arrangement, etc.); * le linea Geog. the line (* the Equator); * (truppas) del linea (troups) of the line; * in linea In line (* in alignment); * in linea directe Geneal. in direct line; * linea de aqua Naut. water-mark; * linea de battalia battle line; * linea de conducta line of conduct; * linea de demarcation line of demarcation; * linea de tiro line of fire; * linea telegraphic telegraph line; * linea de omnibus bus line; * linea aeree air line, air connection; * leger inter le lineas to read between the lines * ◊ lineage; lineetta, lineal; linear¹; interlinea-interlinear¹, interlinear²-interlineation; linear²-lineamento; alinear; delinear; sublinear; rectilinee etc.; linotypo etc. =linea recta= * adv =lineage= * sub * lineage (-aje) ???? * pt: n linhagem * en: n ancestry (* one’s ancestors viewed as a group) =lineal= * adj * lineal ???? * pt: adj lineal * en: adj lineal (* pertaining to lines) =lineamento= * sub * lineamento ???? * pt: n lineamento * en: n lineament (as in “the lineaments of a face”) =linear= * adj =linear= * v * linear¹ ???? * pt: adj linear * en: adj linear * linear² ???? * en: v to line (* to mark with a line or lines) =lineariflor= * adj =linearifolie= * adj =linearilabie= * adj =linearipetale= * adj =linearisation= * sub =linearitate= * sub * lineetta (-ne-étta) ???? * pt: n hífen, traço de união * en: n short line; dash =lineetta {ne-etta}= * sub =lineic= * adj =lingerie= * sub =lingoto= * sub * lingoto ???? * pt: n lingote * en: n 1. ingot; 2. Typog. slug =lingua= * sub * lingua ???? * pt: n 1. Anat. língua; 2. linguagem, língua, idioma * en: n 1. Anat. tongue; * 2. language, tongue; * lingua materne mother tongue; * lingua matre parent language; * lingua de terra tongue of land; * lingua franc lingua franca * ◊ linguage; linguetta; linguista-linguistic, linguistica; lingual-interlingual, sublingual; interlingua-interlinguistic, interlinguista-interlinguistica; crassilingue etc.; bilingue etc. =linguafranca= * sub =linguage= * sub * linguage (-aje) ???? * pt: n linguagem, língua, idioma * en: n language, speech; * linguage familiar colloquial language; * linguage per signos sign language =lingual= * adj * lingual ???? * pt: adj lingual * en: adj lingual =linguatula= * sub =linguetta= * sub * linguetta ???? * pt: n lingueta * en: n languet, languette =linguifolie= * adj =linguiforme= * adj =linguista= * sub * linguista ???? * pt: n linguista * en: n linguist =linguistic= * adj * linguistic ???? * pt: adj linguístico/a * en: adj linguistic =linguistica= * sub * linguistica ???? * pt: n linguística * en: n linguistics =linguohistoric= * adj =linicole= * adj =linicultura= * sub =liniera= * sub =linimento= * sub * linimento ???? * pt: n linimento * en: n liniment =linina= * sub =linir= * v * linir ???? * pt: v lenir, lenificar * en: v to besmear; also: anoint * ◊ linimento =links= * sub =linnea= * sub =lino= * sub * lino- ???? * en: see linea ???? * lino ???? * pt: n linho * en: n flax (1. Bot.; 2. fibres of the flax plant); * (panno de) lino linen (cloth) =linoleic= * adj =linoleum= * sub * linoleum (-nó-) ???? * pt: n linoleo * en: n linoleum =linon= * sub =linotto= * sub =linotypia= * sub * linotypia (-ía) ???? * pt: n * linotipia * en: n linotype, linotyping =linotypista= * sub * linotypista ???? * pt: n linotipista * en: n linotypist =linotypo= * sub * linotypo ???? * pt: n linotipo * en: n linotype * ◊ linotypia; linotypista * linqu- ???? * en: v [occurring in compounds * ◊ delinquer; relinquer =linsang= * sub =lintel= * sub =liparite= * sub =lipase= * sub =lipectomia= * sub =lipemia= * sub =lipide= * sub =lipidic= * adj =lipochromo= * sub =lipocyto= * sub =lipogenese (-esis)= * sub =lipogramma= * sub =lipogrammatic= * adj =lipoide= * adj =lipoide= * sub =lipolyse (-ysis)= * sub =lipoma= * sub =lipomatose (-osis)= * sub =lipophile= * adj =lipoproteina= * sub =liposarcoma= * sub =liposolubile= * adj =liposuction= * sub =lipothymia= * sub =lipotrope= * adj =lipovaccin= * sub * liqu- ???? * en: v in derivatives and compounds * ◊ liquide; liquor; liquescer; liquefacer etc. =liquefacer= * v * liquefacer ???? * pt: v liquefazer * en: v to liquefy * ◊ liquefactibile; liquefaction; liquefactive * liquefact- ???? * en: see liquefacer ???? =liquefactibile= * adj * liquefactibile ???? * en: adj liquefiable =liquefaction= * sub * liquefaction ???? * pt: n liquefacção * en: n liquefaction =liquefactive= * adj * liquefactive ???? * en: adj liquefactive =liquescente= * adj =liquescer= * v * liquescer ???? * en: v to become liquid, liquesce * ◊ deliquescer =liquida= * sub * liquida (lí-) ???? * en: n [Phonet. liquid =liquidabile= * adj * liquidabile ???? * en: adj 1. liquefiable; 2. that can be liquidated =liquidambar= * sub =liquidar= * v * liquidar ???? * pt: v liquidar * en: v I. to liquefy; II. to liquidate (1. Com. to sell out; also: to clear; 2. to kill off ruthlessly); III. to go into liquidation, to be liquidated =liquidation= * sub * liquidation ???? * pt: n liquidação * en: n 1. liquefaction; 2. liquidation; 3. (clearance) sale =liquidator= * sub * liquidator ???? * pt: n liquidador * en: n 1. liquefier; * 2. liquidator =liquide= * adj * liquide ???? * pt: adj liquido/a * en: adj liquid (1. fluid; 2. Phonet.) * ◊ liquiditate; liquidar-liquidabile, liquidation, liquidator; liquido; liquida =liquiditate= * sub * liquiditate ???? * en: n liquidity =liquido= * sub * liquido ???? * pt: n liquido (fluido) * en: n liquid (* fluid) * * liquiritia ???? * en: n licorice, glycyrrhiza (1. Bot.; 2. Pharm.) =liquiritia= * sub * liquiritia, liquiricia ???? * pt: n regoliz, alcaçuz =liquor= * sub * liquor ???? * pt: n licor * en: n 1. liquid; 2. liquor (* alcoholic drink); also: liqueur * ◊ liquorista; liquorose =liquorista= * sub * liquorista ???? * en: n 1. distiller (* one who distills alcoholic liquors); 2. liquor dealer =liquorose= * adj * liquorose ???? * pt: adj licoroso/a * en: adj spirituous (as in “spirituous liquors”) =lira= * sub pl. lire * lira ( pl lire) ???? * pt: n [Monet. lira I * en: n Monet. lira =liriodendro= * sub =lis= * sub * lis ???? * pt: n lis, lírio * en: n -; * flor de lis Her. fleur-de-lis =Lisbona= * sub n pr * Lisbona ???? * pt: npr Lisboa * en: npr Lisbon =lisiamento= * sub * lisiamento ???? * pt: n alisamento * en: n (action of) smoothing, polishing =lisiar= * v * lisiar ???? * pt: v alisar, polir * en: v to smooth, polish (* to make even) =lisiator= * sub * lisiator ???? * pt: n alisador * en: n (one who smoothes, etc.) smoother, polisher =lisie= * adj * lisie ???? * pt: adj liso * en: adj smooth (* having an even surface); also: sleek, glossy * ◊ lisiar-lisiamento, lisiator =lista= * sub * lista ???? * pt: n 1. lista; 2. fita * en: n 1. selvage, list; 2. strip (of cloth, etc.); 3. stripe (of color); 4. list (“list of names, figures, words, etc.”); * lista civil Civil List * ◊ listar =listage= * sub =listar= * v * listar ???? * pt: v listar, alistar * en: v to list (* to enter in a list) =listel= * sub =listera= * sub * -lit- ???? * en: see later ???? =litania= * sub * litania (-ía) ???? * pt: n litania, ladainha * en: n litany =lite= * sub * lite ???? * pt: n lite, lide * en: n 1. quarrel, dispute; 2. lawsuit * ◊ litigar etc. * litera ???? * en: see littera ???? =lithargyro= * sub * lithargyro (-tár-) ???? * en: n Chem. litharge =lithiasic= * adj =lithiasis= * sub =lithic= * adj * lithic ???? * en: adj lithic (1. of stone; 2. Med.) =lithinifere= * adj =lithium= * sub * lithium (lít-) ???? * pt: n Quim. lítio (Li) * en: n Chem. lithium * litho- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds litho-, lith- (* stone) * ◊ lithic; lithium; lithoide; lithargyro etc.; lithographo etc.; lithosphera etc.; aerolitho etc.; neolitho etc.; monolitho etc. =lithochromia= * sub =lithogene= * adj =lithogenese (-esis)= * sub * lithographar ???? * pt: v litografar =lithographia= * sub * lithographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n litografia * en: n 1. lithography; 2. lithograph; 3. lithographic printing office =lithographiar= * v * lithographiar ???? * en: v to lithograph =lithographic= * adj * lithographic ???? * pt: adj litográfico/a * en: adj lithographic * lithographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n litógrafo * en: n lithographer * ◊ lithographia-lithographiar, photolithographia etc; lithographic =lithographo= * sub =lithoide= * adj * lithoide ???? * en: adj lithoid, stonelike =litholatria= * sub =lithologia= * sub =lithologic= * adj =lithologo= * sub =lithophaga= * sub =lithophage= * adj =lithophania= * sub =lithophile= * adj =lithophyto= * sub =lithopone= * sub =lithoscopio= * sub =lithospermo= * sub =lithosphera= * sub * lithosphera ???? * pt: n litosfera * en: n lithosphere =lithostratigraphia= * sub =lithostratigraphic= * adj =lithotomia= * sub =lithotomic= * adj =lithotripsia= * sub =lithotriptic= * adj =lithotriptor= * sub =lithotrophe= * adj =lithotypographia= * sub =litigante= * sub * litigante ???? * pt: n litigante * en: n litigant =litigar= * v * litigar ???? * pt: v litigar * en: v to litigate (1. to be engaged in a lawsuit; 2. to dispute, contest) * ◊ litigio-litigiose; litigante; litigation =litigation= * sub * litigation ???? * pt: n litigação * en: n litigation =litigator= * sub =litigio= * sub * litigio ???? * pt: n litígio * en: n dispute, quarrel; also: litigation =litigiose= * adj * litigiose ???? * pt: adj litigioso/a * en: adj litigious (1. quarrelsome; 2. disputable, debatable) =litigiositate= * sub =litispendentia= * sub =litoral= * adj =litoral= * sub * litoral¹ ???? * pt: adj costa, litoral * en: adj coast, littoral * litoral² ???? * pt: n costa, litoral * en: n coast, littoral =litore= * sub * litore ???? * pt: n costa, litoral * en: n coast * ◊ litoral, litorina =litorina= * sub * litorina ???? * en: n Zool. Litorina; periwinkle =litote= * sub * litro ???? * pt: n litro * en: n liter * ◊ centilitro etc.; hectolitro etc. =litro,l.= * sub =littera= * sub * littera, litera (lí-) ???? * pt: n letra (1. letra do alfabeto; 2. carta, epístola); * litteras letras (literatura) * en: n letter (1. “letter of * the alphabet”; 2. epistle); * al littera , al pede del littera to the letter, literally; * littera de credito letter of credit; * litteras letters (* literature, learning); * homine de litteras man of letters; * le belle litteras humanities; * cassa de litteras letter box, mailbox * ◊ litteral; litterari; litterate-illiterate; litteratura; alliterar; obliterar; cargalitteras etc. =litteral= * adj * litteral, literal ???? * pt: adj literal * en: adj literal (1. as in “literal notation of numbers”; 2. as in “literal translation”) =litterari= * adj * litterari, literari ???? * pt: adj literário/a * en: adj literary; * proprietate litterari literary property =litteraritate= * sub =litterate= * adj * litterate, literate ???? * en: adj lettered (* versed in letters, educated, etc.) =litterato= * sub =litterator= * sub =litteratura= * sub * litteratura, literatura ???? * pt: n literatura * en: n literature (* literary productions collectively) =littorella= * sub =lituan= * adj * lituan ???? * pt: adj lituânio,lituano/a * en: adj Lithuanian * ◊ Lituania; lituano =Lituania= * sub n pr * Lituania ???? * pt: npr Lituânia * en: npr Lithuania =lituano= * sub * lituano ???? * pt: n lituânio,lituano (1. habitante da Lituânia; 2. Lituano "língua") * en: n Lithuanian (1. inhabitant of Lithuania; 2. Lithuanian language) =liturgia= * sub * liturgia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Ecles. liturgia * en: n Eccl. liturgy * ◊ liturgista; liturgic =liturgic= * adj * liturgic ???? * pt: adj litúrgico/a * en: adj liturgical, liturgic =liturgiologia= * sub =liturgista= * sub * liturgista ???? * en: n liturgist (* authority on liturgies) * liv- ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ livide-lividitate; livor =lividastre= * adj =livide= * adj * livide ???? * pt: adj lívido * en: adj livid (1. having a dull-bluish color; 2. black-and-blue) =lividitate= * sub * lividitate ???? * pt: n lividez, equimose * en: n lividness, lividity =living= * sub =Livonia= * sub n pr * Livonia ???? * en: npr Livonia * ◊ livonie-livonio =livonie= * adj * livonie ???? * en: adj Livonian =livonio= * sub * livonio ???? * en: n Livonian =livor= * sub * livor ???? * pt: n lividez, equimose * en: n 1. lividness; * 2. Pathol. livor =livrabile= * adj =livrar= * v * livrar ???? * pt: v consignar, entregar * en: v to deliver (1. to surrender; 2. as in “to deliver goods, messages, etc.”) * ◊ livration; livrator; delivrar =livration= * sub * livration ???? * pt: n consignação * en: n delivery (1. surrender; 2. as in “delivery of goods, messages, etc.”) =livrator= * sub * livrator ???? * pt: n consignante * en: n delivery man =livrea= * sub * livrea (-éa) ???? * pt: n libreia, libré, uniforme * en: n livery (* uniform worn by the servants of a household, etc.) =lixivia= * sub * lixivia ???? * pt: n lixívia =lixivial= * adj =lixiviar= * v =lixiviation= * sub =lixiviator= * sub